


Awake

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Bilbo Baggins-Centric, Even the Durins, Everybody Lives, M/M, Night Terrors, PTSD, Poor Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sleepwalking, Smaug - Freeform, The Company - Freeform, bagginshield if you know your khuzdul, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo stays in Erebor and the battle is over - isn't it?</p><p>Rated Mature just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the story this is based on, they belong to the Tolkien Estate.  
> I have no money, so please don't sue me.  
> Enjoy :)

 

_“You’re safe, Bilbo, Bilbo! We are alive, we are all alive…“_

\-----

There had been countless apologies exchanged on all sides, some more reluctantly than others, and old alliances as well as not so old bonds of friendship had been revived. Not to say that all was perfect, but an effort was being made and that was what counted. The elves returned to Mirkwood, their healer a few months later than the rest and the men of Laketown had been offered shelter in Erebor for the winter months. All was well as could be, considering the circumstances. The battle was won, the Company had survived - and Bilbo stayed in Erebor.

\-----

The ground was freezing under his bare feet.

He was moving slowly, like dragging his feet through mud. He was alone. Why was he alone? Where were his friends? He was looking for them, he had to warn them. He didn’t remember what from, but it was important, so important. Silence lay like a blanket on the vast plane, muffling everything except his own heartbeat, loud and sluggish. His foot caught on something soft. He looked down into the accusing eyes of Ori, staring dead and empty at the white sky, his ribcage caved in. With dawning horror he realised that he was standing on a battlefield, his friends – his family- strewn among the fallen.

Oin and Gloin, staff splintered and axes shattered, dead, trying to protect each other’s back. Bifur, still propped up on his boar spear, skewered by a jagged orc sword. Bofur, that silly hat still on his head, the arrow still stuck in his throat.

He walked on, his feet sinking into the bloodsoaked ground with every step.

Bombur, dead, trying to reach his brother. Dori, broken back, dead. Nori, defending his brothers’ corpses, dead.

Every detail picked out in excruciating detail.

Balin, killed by a warg, dead. Dwalin, ripped nearly in two, dead.

His fault, all his fault.

Fili and Kili, lying too far apart, dead.

Wrong, so wrong.

_I am almost tempted to let you take it…._

The dragon lay on the fallen in a sickening parody of his hoard, his eyes following him despite the wrought iron arrow protruding from his chest.

_Watch it destroy him…._

There was a sound behind him. He turned around. He saw Azog advancing on Thorin, barely able to stand.

He started running.

They clashed, it being painfully obvious who would be victorious in the end.

Faster, he had to be faster.

Thorin was on the ground, Azog relentlessly bearing down on him. He could see the resignation dawning on Thorins face.

“-lbo!”

Someone was holding him by his shoulders, slowing him down. He wouldn’t make it…

“Bilbo, wake up! Bilbo, lukhudel, stop, it’s just a dream!”

He blinked. Impossible.

“Thorin?”

He watched relief wash over Thorins face.

“You’re alive?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, long-ass-context-pseudo-fanfiction-attempt. Bilbo stayed in Erebor, everyone survived, but he’s still regularly visited by nightmares in which he sees his friends/family of choice dead/dying. He’s taken to sleepwalking and Thorin found him wandering the corridors, caught in his night terrors. Upon waking him up, Bilbo’s still confused, thinking he failed them all and is still asleep. Thorin is absolutely guilt-ridden seeing his burglar this way and feels responsible(surprise!). But they’ll work it out, because I say so.  
> This is the context of a fanart of mine, sorry, not sorry :D  
> You can find the fanart on my tumblr: http://shipsicle.tumblr.com/post/133670248355/youre-safe-bilbo-bilbo-we-are-alive-we-are
> 
> Also I can't format.
> 
> lukhudel - light of all lights


End file.
